Me and Mom
by journey maker
Summary: Tea is raising her son alone after her husband dies.I'm dedicating this to dragonlady222,TheFemalePharaoh and all the other single mothers in the world. God bless everyone of you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Samuel's POV:

"Hello, my name is Samuel Mica Jennings and my mother is Tea. My father died in a crash the night I was born so we never got to meet, but my mom tells me everyday about him and she has pictures that she shows me. Momma gave up dancing when she became pregnant with me, and sometimes I hear my grandparents tell her that she made a bad mistake keeping me. Momma tells them that I am the best thing that ever happened to her and that if they don't like it then they could go to hell. That's when my grandpa threw us out and for a little while we were living in a shelter till one day by accident one of my momma's friends happened to see us and that changed our lives completely."

Tea's POV:

The day that I met Greg Jennings was the happiest day of my life. Greg was delivering some things to the theater where I was practicing my dance for the show, and he accidentally bumped into me sending the packages falling on the ground. Greg smiled up at me and said "I'm terribly sorry for that." I smiled at him as I helped him pick up the packages and told him "that's alright." That was the beginning of our relationship. My parents didn't like Greg at all, because they thought the he would talk me out of my or their hopes of me becoming a Prima Ballerina.

We had been seeing each other for over a year when Greg asked me to marry him and I told him "yes, I'd love to marry you." When he asked my father for his hand in marriage, my father was livid and told Greg "you're not good enough to marry Tea. She's going to be the greatest Ballerina ever and marrying you would just stop all her chances." Greg looked at me and I said "I'm marrying him and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me." We then walked out and I didn't go back till after Greg's death and I was pregnant with our first child and needed someone to help me. That was the worse mistake that I ever made because every time they looked at our son they had hatred in their eyes. Then came the horrible fight that caused my father to kick us out and we had to live in a shelter.

Greg didn't have a very big Life Insurance Policy, there was just enough to cover his funeral expenses. We had been at the shelter for over three weeks, when I was pushing the stroller around the park and bumped into someone from my past and as I looked into the eyes of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, well I fell completely apart and I heard Mokuba said "big brother we have to help her and her son, please." The next thing I remembered was I was being put into a limo with my son in my lap and Seto telling the driver to go to the airport. I was told that we were on our way back home to Domino. Domino, the only place where I had friends who really cared about me. Could this be the place where me and my son be really happy? Only time would tell.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

_Flashback:_

_When I left my parents home, I had no where to go so Greg asked me to stay at his apartment. We went to the Courthouse the next day to get married, and as we left I was now Mrs. Greg Jennings. I still went to the theater to dance and one day about five months later I woke up one morning as was so sick. Greg said that I should go see his doctor and when I left I was in so happy to find out that I was pregnant. When Greg got home that evening, and after dinner and I told him what the doctor said, well he jumped up and down and was smiling and crying at the same time. We were so happy because we were going to have a baby. _

_Our lives were so wonderful for about two months and then I got a visit from a Police man and he told me that my husband had been killed in an accident. I just stood there no saying a thing and then I fainted. I woke up with my mom standing over me and she was talking about me coming home where I belonged and that this marriage never should of happened. That's when I kind of went nuts and I started shouting at her and telling her to get the hell out of my house and leave me alone. She left and from that day forth, my life went to hell. I lost the house, I had to crawl back to my parents and beg for them to allow me to come home._

_The day that I finally had to tell my parents about the baby, well they were so mad that all they did was say horrible things like 'it would be better if the baby died,' or once my father actually suggested that I go for an abortion. I kept to myself and stayed away from them as much as I could and then it was time for my baby to be born, and I had no one to help me and when I came home with my son, I was told that if that thing cries and keeps them awake, I will find myself and that child out on the street. I tried to endure all their nasty things that they said but then one time when Samuel was about three, my father called him a bastard and I slapped him across the face and they threw us out and we ended up in a shelter._

_End of Flashback_

I woke up sitting in the plane with Samuel on my lap and I asked "why are you helping us?" Seto looked up from his laptop and he shrugged his shoulder and said "ask Mokuba, he asked me to." Mokuba then woke up and smiled at me and he asked "what's your son's name?"

Samuel then said "my name is Samuel Mica Jennings, and I'm three." I saw a smile appear on the side of Seto's face and then it was gone. "When do we land?" I asked Seto.

Then the pilot said "we will be landing in thirty minutes, Mr. Kaiba," Seto then picked up a receiver and said "thanks Bill." I closed my eyes and wondered where were we going to be living and how was I going to be able to make enough money to feed Samuel and myself? I guess that Seto knew that something was bothering me, because he said "till you can get on your feet, you and your son will be staying at the Manor."

When we walked inside, Samuel asked "mommy, I'm hungry can I have a sandwich?" I looked down in the face of my little boy and then I heard a chuckle and as I looked at Seto, he was trying to him his smile and then he said "I'm hungry too, why don't we go see if we can find something to eat?" He then took Samuel by the hand and they walked off towards the kitchen. I had tears in my eyes and Mokuba said "don't cry Tea, it will get better." I smiled and wiped my face and we went to the kitchen to see what they were doing.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As Mokuba and I walked into the kitchen, we both started to giggle because there stood Seto with my son and they both had aprons on and they were fixing sandwiches. Samuel sat on the stool and he was listening intensely to what Seto was telling him and he would take a spoon and spread on some mayonnaise on the piece of bread and Seto would put a piece of meat on it and Samuel would put the other piece of bread on and then he would look to see if Seto liked it and then he smiled his big smile and Seto would ruffle his hair and say "good job."

Samuel got down off the stool and ran over to me and he said "me and Seto made sandwiches for us, and me do good job." I picked him up and as Mokuba and I walked over to the table and sat down I said "you sure did do a good job, they look delicious." As we all sat down Samuel folded his little hands and bowed his head and he said "Bless this food we are about to eat, Amen." I looked at Seto and mouthed "thank you." Seto nodded that he understood and we ate our delicious sandwiches.

It was around one o'clock and Samuel was getting sleepy and I asked "where do we sleep?" Seto asked Mokuba "would you please show them to their room?" Mokuba then smiled and I followed him upstairs and he opened the door and then he said "Seto said tomorrow there would be a bed for Samuel, but for tonight you'd have to share one, if that's alright?" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and said "honey that's perfectly fine." He closed he door and I laid Samuel on the bed and laid down besides him and I started to cry. I couldn't understand why Seto would help us and I didn't think that it was all Mokuba's asking that made Seto agree. I wiped my eyes and fell asleep.

Samuel woke me up around six that evening, he said "mommy I'm hungry again, do you think that Seto will let me have another sandwich if I ask?" God, I wish that Greg was here I really missed him and then my little boy wouldn't be asking a man who was a perfect stranger if they would let him have a sandwich because he was hungry. There was a knock on the door and when I opened it there stood Seto. He smiled when he saw Samuel and then he handed me two big bags and said "I hope that they all fit" and then he walked off.

I opened the bags and found lots of clothes and shoes for both me and Samuel. When Samuel saw the things for him, well it was like opening presents on Christmas morning. He was jumping up and down saying "mommy look what I got." I helped him get changed into his new clothes and then we went downstairs and found Mokuba and Seto waiting for us.

"I hope that everything fit" Seto said. Samuel ran over to him and said "see I got new clothes, thanks." I saw a hint of a tear forming in Seto's eyes as he said "why don't we go see what the Cook is fixing for dinner?" Samuel held his hand as they walked away, leaving me standing there. I couldn't believe what he had done for us. Mokuba came down the stairs and he stopped next to me and said "did the clothes fit?" I smiled and told him that everything did and then we went to the kitchen to have dinner.

That night after Samuel had his bath and was wearing his new pajamas, he got down on his knees, folded his little hands and said his prayers.

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep,  
Guard me while I sleep tonight,  
And wake me safe at dawn's first light.  
God bless Mommy; Daddy, too,  
And help me to always be true to you.  
Amen.

When Samuel was done, he climbed into bed and gave me a kiss and he closed his eyes and went to sleep. That's when I said my own prayer. I asked God to watch over my little boy and to keep his father in his loving hands till we would meet again in heaven. God, I missed Greg terribly and I laid down and turned off the light and cried myself to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The next morning when I woke up, I discovered that Samuel was gone and I saw that they door was open. I threw on my robe and hurried out to find my son. As I hurried down the hall towards the stairs I heard laughter coming from on of the room and when I opened the door, there was Mokuba and Samuel and they were playing with some of Mokuba's toys. I had tears in my eyes as I watched them and then I heard a voice from behind me "did you lose something?" I turned around and there stood Seto with a smile on his face. Then I remembered that I was in my nightgown and turned red and closed my robe.

Seto said "Mokie asked me for some of his old toys from the basement and when I brought them to him, there was Samuel and his eyes got so big when he saw the toys that I couldn't say no to them and decided to let you sleep." I turned to look at them playing and I said "he never had toys, my father didn't approve of me having Samuel and when he said that he was a bastard well I saw red and said a few choice words and they threw us out. You see my parents said that when I married Greg I was ruining my chances of becoming a prima ballerina and then I became pregnant and then Greg died" I couldn't go on and I started to cry. Seto put his arm around me and as I cried he held me. I cried because my son never got to know his father or the love a child should get from their grandparents. I cried because I was so scared about how I was going to give my baby the life he should have. I just cried and cried. Seto took me back to my room and softly said "get dressed and I'll go see if the cook has breakfast ready. Come down when your ready."

I took a shower to wash away my tears and hoped that Samuel wouldn't notice that I had been crying. As I entered the kitchen the sight made me laugh. There was my son helping Helga the cook make breakfast or at least he was trying. Seto and Mokuba were sitting at the table laughing and would clap when Samuel flipped the pancake right. Samuel noticed me and he waved and said "mommy I'm making flapjacks." I laughed and said "I see and you're doing a great job." Helga winked at me as she held the stool he was standing on to reach the hot plate. I sat down and Seto got me a cup of coffee.

Mokuba asked me "are you going to see the others today?" I smiled and said "I was going to call Yugi after breakfast." Seto smiled at me and then he took the plate that Helga gave him and we ate breakfast. I got Samuel cleaned up and Seto dropped us off at Yugi's on his way to Kaiba Corp. He said "have fun and I'll see you both tonight."

I walked into the shop and there stood Solomon looking the same as he did when we moved away from Domino. Solomon smiled and gave me a kiss and then he smiled and said "well who is this handsome young man?"

Samuel smiled back and said "my name is Samuel Mica Jennings. What's your name?" Solomon laughed out loud and said "you can call me grandpa that's what everyone calls me." Samuel looked at me and then he innocently said "he's nicer then my grandpa isn't he mommy?"

Solomon then knew that something was really wrong an when Yugi took Samuel to meet the others Solomon asked me "Tea, what's wrong?"

I started to cry and I told him everything and when I was through he gave me a tissue and said "blow your nose and put a smile on that beautiful face of yours. Listen to me, you've had a great loss and you and your son have been cast aside, but you're never really alone. You have all your friends and bless Seto for helping you and Samuel."

Samuel came running in to tell me about all the games that Yugi had and he saw my tears. "Mommy don't be sad, I love you." I picked up my little man and gave him a hug and told him "thanks that's just what I needed to hear." Then we walked into the other room and I saw all of my friends and well the tears started flowing and the hugs and kisses kept coming. It was good to be home with all the people who loved me and my little man.

Before we left to go back to Seto's I asked Solomon "do you know where I could get a job?" He smiled and said "let me call around and I'll let you know later." Samuel and I walked back to Seto's because I needed to do some thinking. We walked through the park and I laughed as Samuel swung on the swings. I kind of lost track of time and I heard my name and turned around and there was Seto walking towards us.

Samuel yelled "me going high!" Seto laughed and said "not to high or you'll hit the sky." Samuel started laughing and he said "you're funny. Mommy me stop now, I have to go to the bathroom."

I stopped he swing and when he got off he said to Seto "you take me to the bathroom?" Seto smiled down at him and looked at me and I nodded yes and Seto took his hand and they went to the bathroom. We walked back to the car, and I apologized for making him come looking for us. Seto then said "you don't have to ever apologize for having fun with your son, you both deserve to have fun." Then he drove back to the Manor and Samuel was asleep and Seto carried him inside and carried him up to our room and laid him on the bed. "You have a very special little boy." Seto said as he left the room.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

That evening after dinner, I asked to talk to Seto in private. Mokuba took Samuel and they went to play games. As I sat there I decided to tell Seto about wanting to get a job. I finally found my courage and said "I have to find a job, you've been very nice to us but I have to find a way to support us." Seto sat there listening to what I had to say, then he said "there's an opening at Kaiba Corp if you're interested."

I asked "doing what?" Seto said "being my personal assistant, or in other words my secretary." Without evening thinking I said "how much does it pay?" Seto laughed out loud and when he told me I nearly fell off my chair. I couldn't believe that anyone would be paid that sum of money and when I told him he said "it's not easy to get along with me. Do you know that some people actually say that I'm to demanding?" Then I burst out laughing and I said "I'll take it."

I called Yugi and asked if he could give me a ride to Kaiba Corp tomorrow to apply for a job." Yugi laughed and asked "are you going to try for the position of Kaiba's assistance?" I laughed and then I said yes and we both had a good laugh, he said "I'll be there around nine, is that alright?" I told him that it would be fine and I said thanks and hung up the phone.

I told Samuel about that "I had to get a job and that he would have to stay with someone till I got off work." He looked at me with his sad look and it reminded me of his father, then he asked "will they like me?" I gave him a hug and said "honey, yes they'll like you." He hugged me and we went downstairs to dinner.

When Yugi dropped Samuel and me off at Kaiba Corp, I forgot how huge it was. When we walked into the building, the Security Officer asked "who I was and when I said my name he smiled and said come with me." He showed me where Seto's Office was and there sat this very nice lady who asked "why I was there. When I told her she smiled and said my name is Grace and I will be showing you what your job entails, then she noticed my son and Grace asked who is this sweet young man?" Samuel said "my name is Samuel Mica Jennings and I'm three." Grace laughed and said "well you can call me Grace but I'm not telling how old I am."

After she showed my what my job was, she told me "there's a daycare on the first level and they are really good at taking care of the children of the workers here. Let me take you there and you can talk to Shirley." When we walked into the room, Samuel's eyes got really big and he said "mommy do I get to come here?" Then a lady came over and Grace told her "that I was going to be working here and that I would need to have her son stay here." Shirley asked me "my name and if I was married?" I told her "that I was, but my husband had died." Shirley smiled and told me how much it would cost a day and I nearly fainted. Grace then said "don't worry it will be deducted from your check each month." Then we left and Grace walked us to the door and said "see you tomorrow and she gave Samuel a piece of candy and told him be good for your momma."

I called Yugi and he came and took us home. I told him that I got the job and laughingly he said "good luck."

That evening at dinner, Samuel told "Seto and Mokuba about the place he was going to stay while momma worked and it was really big and had lots of other kids and toys." Seto smiled at him and he said "you'll have lots of fun and make lots of friends." When I was giving Samuel his bath he asked "momma, why did grandpa call me a bastard?" I nearly fell into the tub with him. I had to fight back tears as I explained to him "honey your grandpa was a very angry man and when he gets angry he says bad things to people." That seemed to make sense to him because he let the subject drop, but I knew when he got older I would have to really tell him the truth, but right now he was to young to understand. He said his prayers gave me a kiss and went to sleep. I asked God to give me the strength to make it through this trying time and find the wisdom to answer my sons question about his grandpa. I set the alarm and laid out what we would be wearing tomorrow, then I turned off the light and went to sleep.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Grace was waiting at the Security Desk when we walked into the building. As we went to the Daycare Room and I checked Samuel in and kissed him good-bye, we walked back to the elevator and went back to the top floor and she showed me how to begin my job. She stayed with me till I felt sure about myself and as we talked I learned that she was retiring with her husband of thirty-five years and they were going to travel through Europe. I thought to myself, wouldn't it be nice to be married to one man that long and then I blinked back tears thinking about Greg and wishing that he was here with us.

The day went fast and soon it was time for me to clock out and go get my son and go home. When I got to the Daycare Room, Samuel was sound asleep and as I picked him up and carried him to the door, The Security Office Jeff, took Samuel from me and sat him on the couch while I called Yugi for a ride home. Yugi didn't come it was Joey and his wife Mai. When Mai saw me she started crying and we hugged as Joey was left holding my son who wasn't a light little boy and we finally realized that he was trying not to drop my son and as she opened the door and I got in and Joey sat Samuel on my lap and closed the door and started the car, Samuel woke up and started to fuss.

Just before we got to the Manor, Samuel finally woke up and when he saw me he grabbed hold of me an started shaking and I got really worried and as Joey pulled up to the front door, Seto and Mokuba came out to see them, my son was really crying hard. I couldn't get him to talk to me so Mokuba took his hand and they went inside leaving us trying to figure what had happened. I kiss both Joey and Mai good-bye and the left we went inside to find Mokuba ready to blow his top.

Seto then said "what in the heck is the problem?"

Mokie then came over to me and he said "someone there at that place, told Samuel that he was a no good bastard because he didn't have a father and that there isn't a heaven and so that he will never see his father when your time is over, he is so mixed up and I finally got him to go back to sleep."

I then closed my eyes and said whispered "if I find out who told my son that you will have to bail my ass out of jail because that person is going to get the hell beaten out of them and I promise you that I will put them into the hospital."

Seto put his arm around me and then he said "you won't be able to get into the building, I've fired you and so you won't have to be afraid that your son will be without you if you go to jail. I will find out who the person or persons are and they will be in trouble and will never find a job in Domino or anywhere if I can make it happen."

Samuel started screaming and we ran upstairs and went to the room to find him screaming with tears streaming down his little face, he was screaming "me no bastard, me no bastard." I grabbed him and held on tight and tried to comfort him but he wasn't settling down.

Seto then took him from me and stood him in front of him and said "hey, you are the most precious little boy in the world and along with your mommy me and Mokie love you with all our hearts and that means that you couldn't be that nasty word that the person called you, and believe me there is a heaven because Mokie and my parents are there waiting for us to join them and your daddy is there waiting for you and your momma. So lets dry your tears and go get some ice cream and watch cartoons, alright?" Samuel hugged Seto and kissed his cheek and said " love you and Mokie too."

Mokie then took Samuel's hand and they left the room and I fell complete apart and Seto held me while I cried and when I looked at him, he was crying too. How could this be, he barely knows us but I fell like we known him our whole lives. Could I be falling in love with this sweet man? I looked up at him and wiped he tears from his face and said "we better go and get some ice cream before they eat it up." He smiled and kissed my cheek and wiped my face and holding my hand we walked down the stairs and went to get some ice cream.

After dinner, Seto excused himself and went to the den that he used as a Office and he was in there for a long time. Mokie, Samuel and I watched "The Little Mermaid" and when it was over Samuel was asleep laying on the floor with Mokuba. I sat there wondering how a person could be so hateful as to tell a little boy those things and I had to wipe a tear that fell down my face. I closed my eyes and I guess I fell asleep too and I woke up when Seto touched my arm and said "it's time for bed" and I woke up to him getting Mokie to stand up and Seto picked up Samuel and we all walked up the stairs and I gave Mokie a kissed before he went into the room and he said "good-night" to us and closed the door. Seto laid Samuel on the bed and turned to me and he said. I found out who was the bitch who said those things to Samuel and she will be fired tomorrow, she will wish that she was never born when I'm through with her." He then said "good-night" kissed my cheek and left the room and closed the door.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

The next morning I came to when I heard someone lightly knocking on the bedroom door. I got up quietly hoping not to waken Samuel and when I opened the door, there stood Seto. He smiled at me and said "after breakfast, Roland is going to take you, Samuel and Mokie to the Park for the day. Then I noticed that I forgot to put on my robe and stood there in my nightgown and Seto whispered, God your beautiful" and then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. The kiss took me by surprise and it felt so good that I returned his kiss. He lifted his head and touched my cheek and said "see you tonight, have fun at the park" and then he turned around and left me standing there.

I gently closed the door and as I turned around Samuel was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and he said with a smile "he kissed you." I went over to the bed and sat down and took him into my arms and gave him a hug and kiss and then I said "did it bother you that Seto kissed me?" Samuel laid his head on my chest and whispered "momma I really like Seto a lot, is he going to be my new daddy?" I was kind of shocked by his question but I said "honey I don't know."

I said lets get dressed and go get some breakfast. Seto said that Roland will be taking Mokie and us to the park today. Samuel then asked "do I have to go back to that place anymore?" I kissed his head and told him "no, baby never again." We got dressed and went downstairs and Helga had breakfast almost ready. She smiled as we entered the kitchen and said "hurry it up or Mokuba will eat all the food." Samuel ran over to Helga and gave her a hug and she helped him up on the chair and she winked at me and said "you have one really special little man here." I gave her a kiss and told her thanks.

After breakfast, Roland came and said "we'll be going in about an hour, is that alright?" I smiled at him and said "that'll be fine." I went upstairs and laid out some play clothes for Samuel and as I looked myself in the mirror I whispered "I'm in love with Seto." Samuel came in with Mokuba and I got Samuel changed and we went downstairs to wait for Roland. Mokie came over to me and asked "did my brother really kiss you this morning?" I smiled at him and said "yes, does that bother you?" Mokie then gave me a hug and said "no way, I've been wanting the two of you to get together so that I could have a little brother to play with." Then he went over to Samuel and they walked to the door and went outside to wait. I followed them outside and Roland pulled up and we got into the car and we were off to the park.

Roland and I talked while Mokie and Samuel played on the swings and slide. As we sat there I said "could I ask you a question, if I'm not being to personal?" Roland smiled at me and said "what do you want to know?"

I lowered my head and I said "is it alright if I fall in love with another man, or do you think people will say that I'm a bad person and mother?"

Roland reached out and lifted my head and he then said "I know that Seto loves you and your son. I also know about your husband dying and if it were me well I'd want you to be happy and remarry someone who would love both you and Samuel." Tears were in my eyes as I told him "thank you, and I do love Seto too and so does Samuel." We stayed at the park till Roland got a call that Seto was on his way home and wanted to talk to me. We told Mokie and Samuel that we have to go and Roland picked up Samuel and put him on his shoulder and we walked back to the car.

As we drove up so did Seto. Samuel got out and ran to Seto who picked him up and gave him a hug. Samuel was so excited and he told Seto that he and Mokie had fun today. Seto smiled at him and when he looked over my sons head at me he smiled and I kind of blushed. Mokie took Samuel into the house and Roland went to take care of the car. Seto walked over to me and as we stood there he touched my face and said "I missed you today" and he kissed me. I reached up and put my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. We then walked inside and there standing at the window was Mokie and Samuel and they took off running and giggling as they went.

Seto then told me that the person responsible for hurting Samuel had been fired and she wouldn't ever bother us again. I then whispered "I'm falling in love with you."

Seto took me in his arms and he said "I'm in love with you and Samuel and I know that it's to soon, but once we've gotten to know each other, I'm going to ask you to marry me." Then we heard both Mokie and Samuel saying through their laughter "see he kissed her again" and then they started making kissing noises and Seto looked at me and I nodded and we both went after them. They took off laughing and as we chased them we were laughing too.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Helga and Roland came to see what all the laughing was about and when they saw the four of us laughing and Seto tickling Samuel and I was tickling Mokie, they both smiled and then Helga winked at Roland and she demanded to know "what is all this about!" She stood there with her hands on her hips and the most fierce look on her face and that made Seto and I laugh all the harder. Samuel got away from Seto and ran over to Helga and said "they were kissing and Mokie and me made kissing sounds and they started chasing us." She looked down into those brown eyes of his and she sat down and picked him up and she asked "how did you make kissing sounds?"

Samuel showed her and then all of us started laughing and finally Helga said "it's so nice to hear laughter in this house again." She then stood up and said "all of you go get cleaned up, dinner is going to be ready in one hour and if any of you are late no dinner." Roland stood behind her and was mimicking her and that cause Seto and I to laugh all the harder and when she turned around and caught him doing that, she said "Roland Kenneth Hunter, if you don't stop the no dinner for you!" She then smiled at Samuel and gave him a kiss and whispered "I'm not really mad at him, I'm just playing." Samuel giggled and then he said "I love you" and gave her a kiss and started up the stairs and then he said "momma come on or no dinner." I got off the couch and ran toward him and as we went to our room, I heard Helga tell Seto "don't you dare let that sweet thing get away."

As we watched Tea and Samuel walk up the stairs, Seto had a strange look in his eyes and then he said "I don't intend to ever let her get away, I'm in love with her." I turned to my brother and I said "does that mean that maybe you'll ask her to marry you and I'll have a little brother to teach things to?" Seto looked at me and he ruffled my hair and said "we are going to get to know each other first, but yes, I am going to ask that beautiful lady to be my wife and Samuel to be my son." Helga gasped and as we looked at her she had tears running down her face and Roland was hugging her and Seto smiled and said "I love you both for being here for us, you've always been like parents to Mokie and me and for that I want to say thanks."

Upstairs in their bedroom, Samuel was washing off his face as Tea watched, and then he laid the wash cloth down and he said "momma, I want you to marry Seto and he can be my new daddy and Mokie can be my brother." Tea looked down into those beautiful eyes of her son's, she told him "you know what, we are going to get to know each other better, and when the time is right and if Seto asks me I am going to tell him yes, yes I'll marry you." Samuel hugged his mommy and smiled up at her and then he said "I know that daddy up in heaven would be happy because you are happy." Tea gave her little man a hug and said "baby, how'd you get to be so smart?"

Samuel then said "grandpa Sol (that's what Samuel calls Solomon.) said that my daddy in heaven was watching over us and that he wants us to be as happy as we can be, and that someday we will all be together again in heaven with God." Tea silently thanked Solomon for being such a great friend and for tell her little boy the truth that his daddy was in heaven waiting to meet him someday. Then Tea said "grandpa Sol is a very smart man and we should always listen to what he tells us." Then she kissed his cheek and they went downstairs to dinner.

After dinner, Seto asked if I would take a walk with him outside in the garden, and I told him that I would love to. Samuel and Mokie were playing some game and Roland was watching them. When we got outside the moon was full and there were millions of stars in the sky. Seto took my hand in his as we walked and then we stopped beside a pond and we sat down. Seto then asked me "would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" I smiled and touched the side of his face and told him "I would love to" and then I kissed his cheek. We then started kissing and if he didn't have the strength to stop, well I might of made love to him right there and then. He smiled at me and then he said "we better get back inside where it is a lot safer for the two of us." I blushed and he kissed my forehead and we went back inside and as Helga looked at us well we both blushed and that made her smile at us and said "good-night you two.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine coming up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh.

Chapter Nine

Seto had left for Kaiba Corp early the next morning to get some things done when Tea woke up. She found a red rose on her pillow and as she brought it to her face she smiled. Samuel woke up and asked "who give you pretty flower mommy?"

Tea gave her son a hug and said "Seto did, isn't it pretty?" Samuel then said "mommy here" he gave her a piece of paper and on it she read. Tea, please have dinner with me tonight. I want to take you to a nice restaurant. This rose is to tell you how much I love you. Seto.

Samuel got up and went to the bathroom and when he came back he said "hurry, me hungry." Tea smiled and got ready and they went down stairs to breakfast. Helga smiled and said "there's my little man, want some pancakes for breakfast?" Samuel smiled and shook his head yes.

I sat there watching my son eat and all I could think about was going out tonight with Seto and then it hit me, I didn't have anything to wear and not enough money to pay for anything. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and when I looked up, there stood Roland and he whispered to me "after breakfast, I'm taking you and Samuel shopping and don't say no, because you know that I'll win that argument." She smiled and wiped away a tear and she kissed his cheek. Roland had become more like the father she wished her own father would be like. She told him "we'll be ready in about one hour." He nodded and went to sit down and eat.

After breakfast, Tea got Samuel cleaned up and told him that Roland was taking them to the Mall, and he got so excited he started jumping around till she told him to stop. Samuel smiled and said "alright mommy, me love you."

Roland told her "get what ever you think that you both will be needing. I have to run an errand for Helga, here's a credit card to use. See you in about thirty minutes." He then left her standing there. They walked into the first store and she bought Samuel a new pair of shoes, some underwear, socks, a new pair of pants and a couple of t-shirts. She paid for the things and then they went to get her some underwear, hoses, shoes and she saw the perfect dress, but the price made her want to cry. It cost to much and when she walked away from it, she heard "you deserve that dress, so get it and matching heels too." There stood Seto and Mokie. Tea wiped her face and when she went to pay for the things she needed, the Clerk said "do you have any I.D. and when she showed it to him, he said this isn't your name on this card." He then called Security and when the Officer came up he scared the hell out of Samuel and Seto heard him cry and rushed over to see what was going on.

Seto saw some strange man hassling Tea and Samuel was crying he went over and demanded "to know what the hell was the problem?" The Clerk was new and didn't know who he was, but the Manager did and when he tried to soothe Seto, he just said "we're taking our business elsewhere!" The Manger tried to talk him out of it, but no one did that to Tea and got away with it. She was nearly in tears herself and he put his arm around her and he had Samuel in the other arm. They went over to a small store and Tea found what she wanted and the dress was even more beautiful and she paid for the things and they walked outside to wait for Roland.

" Seto, I thought that you were busy today?" Tea said.

Seto smiled at her and he said "I got done early and wanted to come see you and Samuel." Samuel had his arms around Seto's neck and he had finally stopped crying and he said "me no like that man." Seto and Tea smiled and she said "I didn't like him either." Roland got back and when he saw Seto there, he knew that they had some trouble and when he found out what it was about, he said "here's the keys to the car, I'll be right there." He walked back into the store where the Clerk was so nasty to Tea and he told the Manager "either you fire that idiot, or I'll bring harassment charges against this store. You made my daughter and grandson cry and that will never happen again, is that understood?" Then he walked out of the store and went to drive them home.

Roland apologized for what happened and Tea smiled and said "that's alright." She smiled as she saw the packages he was carrying and she asked "those all for Helga?" Roland smiled and said "that woman always wants thing that she will never ever use." They all laughed as they went home.

Seto and Roland carried the things she bought up stairs as she and Samuel followed. She thanked them and went about putting all the things away. She stood in front of the mirror and held the dress up against her and smiled at what she saw. Samuel walked over to her and he said "you real pretty mommy." She gave him a hug and they went downstairs and outside so that Samuel could play till it was time for lunch.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh nor do I own the song "Because you loved me" by Celine Dion

Chapter Ten

Samuel and Mokie were tossing a ball back and forth, and as I watched them I started to daydream of being married to Seto and how our life would be like. Then a hand touched my shoulder and startled me and when I looked up and there stood Seto. I smiled up at him and then we heard "mommy, Seto look me catched the ball!" We both looked around and Samuel caught the ball and had a huge smile on his face. Seto smiled and said "that's great" and that made Samuel's smile grew larger.

Samuel and Mokie came over to us and that's when Seto sat down and held out his hand and Samuel came over and Seto picked him up and sat him on his lap and Seto then whispered "I want to take your momma out to dinner tonight, is that alright with you?" Mokie and I looked at each other and we smiled. Samuel looked up at Seto and he whispered back "momma has a new dress and she looks real pretty in it. Can I stay with Mokie?" Seto smiled at him and he replied "wow, I can't wait to see her." Samuel the kissed Seto and hugged him. Seto had tears in his eyes as he looked at me and I smiled and I mouthed I love you.

We all went inside and Samuel and Mokie went to play and Seto took me by the hand and we went into the living room and he took me in his arms and he kissed me and said "I love you so much." We were kissing when from behind us we heard "break it up you two." We turned around and there stood Helga and she was smiling as she said "better get ready for your date." Then she left the room giggling.

I went upstairs to get ready and as I was taking my bath, Samuel sat down on the floor and asked me "momma, why Seto ask me about taking you to dinner?" Tea smiled at her son and told him "honey you're my little man and Seto wanted to make sure that you were okay with him taking me out to dinner." Samuel smiled at her and said "me love you so much momma." Then he left the bathroom and went to play with his toys while Tea was bathing. As she put on her new dress and was putting on her nylons, Samuel was watching her and he came over and touched her legs and said "that's nice." He got her heels and as she put them on he went over and gave her a kiss and said "you real pretty momma."

Mokie came and knocked on the door and as Samuel opened it Mokie said "dinner is almost ready, and he then saw Tea and he said you're really pretty." Samuel took Mokie's hand and they went to the kitchen. Tea grabbed her wrap and went downstairs and that's when she saw Seto and he took her breath away. He was standing there in his tuxedo and he was so handsome. When he looked up and saw her and the sight of her took his breath away and he whispered "you are so beautiful" and he went over and took her hand and they walked to the kitchen and when Helga and Roland looked up they couldn't believe what a beautiful couple they made. Seto then said "we're going now." Samuel said "have fun." Tea went over and kissed her son and then she kissed Mokie too and he smiled and said "thank you." Then they left.

They drove to a very elegant restaurant. The valet took the keys and went to park the car. As the doorman opened the door, Tea couldn't believe that she was inside such a beautiful place. The Hostess showed them to their table and as Seto held her chair Tea sat down. "Your waiter will be here to take your order" the Hostess said as she walked away.

As she picked up the menu, Tea couldn't read the it because it was all in French. Seto realized and he asked "is it aright if I order for the two of us?" She smiled at him and said "please." When the waiter came, Seto ordered for both of them and he ordered a bottle of champagne and then he reached out and took her hand in his and whispered "you are so beautiful that you take my breath away, I'm the luckiest man in the world to be sitting with you." Tea blushed and then the waiter came and poured the champagne and Seto held up his glass and said "here is to the happiest night of my life, I'm with the woman that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with." Tea touched her glass to his and then she said "I want to shout to the entire world that I've found the one man who has changed not only my but my son's life for the best, I will forever love you."

Their food came and it was delicious. After they ate, Seto asked if she would dance with him and as he stood and held out his hand, they walked to the area for dancing and as he took her into his arms the band started playing the music of a song as the singer started singing the words, as they danced and listened to it made them both realize that it was made for them, they closed their eyes and listen to the man sing:

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

When the song ended, Seto held her hand and they went back to the table and as he held her chair, he took her into his arms and he kissed her and everyone around smiled at the sight of the two young lovers.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaime: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

We held hands as we walked out of the restaurant. As we waited for the valet to bring around the car, Seto put his arm around me and whispered "Tea, I love you so much and tonight was the happiest that I've been in a very long time." Then he kissed me again. The valet touched his shoulder gave him the keys and we got into the car and he drove us home.

As we entered the house, I didn't want to go to bed. I wanted to stay there with Seto's arm around my waist. We walked up the stairs and as we stopped outside the bedroom Seto leaned down and kissed me and said "good-night beautiful lady, will see you in the morning." As I watched him walk away, I almost went after him, but I opened the door and went inside and as I closed the door I leaned against it and closed my eyes and thought about tonight and all I could do was smile. I went and changed into my night gown, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed and turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next morning, Samuel woke me up by tapping my arm and saying "momma, I'm hungry get up." I smiled and kissed his cheek and then I sat up and Samuel asked me "what did you eat last night?" As I got changed I told him what we ate and that we even danced. He said "dance with me momma." I took him in my arms and as we twirled round the room I hummed the tune from "the King and I, Shall we dance." Samuel giggled as we spun round and then I opened the door and with him in my arms I danced down the stairs and then we heard "can I have this dance?" Seto asked. Then he took Samuel from me and as he hummed the same song they danced to the kitchen. I was laughing so hard that I nearly fell over as I watched them.

Helga, Roland and Mokie all started laughing at the sight and then as I sat down, Samuel said "me down, me hungry." Seto laughed and sat him on a chair and sat down himself and as Helga served breakfast, I told everyone that last night was so beautiful. We sat there talking and laughing at silly things and then it hit me, one of these days these people are going to be my family and I smiled as we ate.

Later that day, I got a call from Yugi who asked "if Seto and I could come to a surprise Anniversary Party that Solomon was throwing for Joey and Mai?" I told Yugi "I will talk to him and call him back later." We talked for awhile and then he had to go. I helped Helga around the kitchen and then it was time for Samuel's nap, and I took one too. When Samuel woke up he was fussing and I asked him "baby what's wrong?"

That's when he told me "momma, I scared." Then I kind of figured that he had a bad dream and when I asked "baby did you have a bad dream" he shook his head yes and then he told me that his grandpa called him that nasty name again and this time he hit me real hard." I held my baby and told him "listen he will never see us and I swear the he will never hit you ever." Samuel started to quiet down and we got up and went downstairs and I asked Helga "if he could have some milk and cookies" She must of caught on that he was scared and she smiled and took him from me and kissed him and then she gave him a big glass of milk and some of her homemade oatmeal cookies which were his favorites. I left them there and went outside to think what might of caused him to have that nightmare?

That's where Seto found me, sitting on the bench crying. As he sat down he put his arm around me and I told him about Samuel's dream and he then said "honey, we'll make damn sure that neither your mother of father ever comes near either of you again." I kissed him and then we went back inside and I told him about Yugi calling and he said "it sounds like fun, why don't you call Yugi back and asked when and where the party is going to be." I smiled and went to the phone and I called Yugi "and told him that we'd love to come and that's when he told "me that someone had called the Shop asking about me and if anyone had seen me or my son." I knew that it had to be my mother. "Yugi then reassured me that his grandpa didn't tell the woman anything at all." I thanked him and told him that Seto and I would meet everyone at the restaurant."

I put the phone down and the anger started growing and I wanted to scream. How could that woman call here and ask where we were? They threw us out and told me never to come home, and now they want to know where we are? Seto came into the room as I was pacing and talking to myself and as he listened he knew why. Seto came to me and held me as I cried and I even wanted to scream, but as he said "don't it'll scare Samuel to hear his mommy get that angry."

I finally quieted down enough for Seto to talk to me. "I will see if I can find out that your mother wants, without letting her know that the two of you are here." Then I said "could Samuel somehow felt that they were wanting to find us and that's why he started having those dreams?"

Seto kissed away my tears and then he said "listen, I really don't know, what I do know is that for now we have to be quiet about this." I laid my head on his chest as he held me and I said "thanks for being her for us, I don't know what we'd do with you and your wonderful and very loving family." That's when Samuel came into the room with Mokie and my son said "momma you alright?"

Seto smiled down at them and he said "your momma is just fine, she had something in her eye and I helped her get it out." That seem to soothe Samuel, but not Mokie because he looked at his brother and when Seto raised his eyebrow, Mokie knew that something was going on and he took Samuel and they left the room and went to play.

Seto said "I'm going to make a few phone calls, why don't you go lay down for awhile while I do." I kissed him again and climbed the stairs to our room and laid on the bed and I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up to Samuel saying "momma, dinner's ready."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

The next day I called in a few favors and found out that Tea's father was dying of Cancer and he wanted to see her again. Her mother was calling everywhere she could to try to find her. I didn't know what to do, so I went to the one person who I knew that I could talk to about this because he knew her better then I really did, I went to talk to Solomon.

Solomon listened to what I had to say and then he said "you really have to tell her about her father and let her make up her own mind whether or not to go back and see her parents. If you keep this from her, she'll probably end up hating you and I know that you don't want that." I have tears in my eyes as I said to him "I can't lose them, they are my world and if they leave me" I couldn't go on and Solomon put his arm around me and then he asked me "does she love you with all her heart?"

I told him "yes." Then he said "then let her go if she wants to, because she will always come back." I knew that he was right, but my stupid selfishness didn't want to tell her at all. When I got home that afternoon, I asked Tea if I could talk to her and we went into the den and I closed and locked the door and then I told her "after making a few calls, I found out that your father is dying from Cancer and he wants to see both you and Samuel again." Tea closed her eyes and then she said "Seto, what am I going to do, Samuel is terrified of my father and I don't ever want him near him again, but he is my father and oh, I can't think right now."

Seto came over and sat beside me and he held me as I cried for all the hell that Samuel and I had to go through because of my parents, but they were still my parents. Then all of a sudden as if from up above the solution came to me and I looked up at Seto and I asked "is there anyway that I can you know video tape a message that could be sent to them? I just can't forgive them for what they did to us and I promised my baby that he'd never have to see or talk to them again and I won't go back on my word." Seto kissed me and then he said "I'll have a friend of mine come to Kaiba Corp tomorrow and together we will go there and you can tape your message to them and I will have it hand delivered and they will never know where both are."

I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat and it soothed me and then I reached up and pulled his head down and I kissed him, I mean really kissed him. Seto lifted his head and he whispered "we have to go slowly, I want you as much as you want me but we will be married before we ever make love, is that clear?"

I smiled and said "yes, dear." That made us laugh and we unlocked the door and went to the kitchen to get some coffee and a piece of cake.

The next day I video taped my message to my parents.

I was standing in front of a green screen and then I said:

Mr. & Mrs. Gardner, this is to inform you that we no longer exist to either of you. We have disappeared off the face of the earth as you both suggested that we did. You can stop searching for either of us because we don't ever want to see or talk to either of you again. I'm sorry that Mr. Gardner has Cancer, but what does that have to do with either of us? You might call me a bitch or even worse, well I've call both of you those things too. This is the last time you will ever hear from me again. Stop looking, stop searching, we are dead!!!!

Good-bye and go to hell!!

When I was through I had tears running down my face but I wouldn't ever let them hurt my baby again. So the man took the tape and went to edit it and then have it hand delivered to my parents. We thanked him for helping us and then we went home.

On the way home, Seto suggested that "we might take both Samuel and Mokie and see if Helga would make us a picnic lunch and we could go to the park and spend the day there?" I wanted to jump for joy myself, we got out of the car and ran inside and went to talk to Helga. When we asked her, she smiled and said "I will have something ready in one hour." Then we went to find the boys and let them know what were planning.

Mokie and Samuel were as excited as we were and Mokie asked if they could take the ball? Seto said go get what you both want to take and meet us in the living room. I went to change clothes and put on a pair of short and a blouse and tennis shoes. When I got to the living room, Seto had changed too. He was wearing levis and a t-shirt under his shirt, and boy did he look good! When the boys finally got there, Helga had the basket ready and told us to go have fun.

We got to the park and found a huge tree with lots of shade and Seto and I laid down the blanket on the grass and Mokie and Samuel rang to play catch. I said "don't go to far away" and Seto told me "I'll go keep and eye on them." I sat there on that blanket and laughed till I almost wet my pants watching Seto and the boys play ball. They would tackle him and then he would tickle them and they would tickle him. I sat there thinking to myself, this is how a family really acts. I laid down on the blanket and looked up at the sky and then I sent a prayer to Greg asking him to be happy for us, to have found someone who loves us and now we have a family to love. All of a sudden it felt like it had started to rain, I sat up and the three of them had somehow brought along squirt guns and I was getting squirted but them. I got up and stood with my hands on my hips and trying to sound stern while trying not to laugh I said "not stop that right now!"

Samuel then squirted me as he laughing said "momma is funny isn't she?" Seto and Mokie agreed as they both squirted me more. I started chasing them and they might of gotten away if they weren't laughing so hard. Seto was the first to stumble and fall and I sat on him and said "you give up?" He laughed and then he got his strange look in his eyes as he said "never, I will never give either of you up." Then he kissed me. That's when the two boys started squirting us. Finally they were both laughing so hard that they both came over to us and Samuel said "momma, I'm hungry." So we went back to the blanket and got the food out and ate our lunch. Today was the best day of my life.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, Nor do I own the songs in this Chapter.

Chapter Thirteen

Today is the day of the Anniversary Party for Joey and Mai and Samuel and I were getting ready, when he asked me "momma, will those people like me?" I turned to my son and I told him "baby, they'll love you." He smiled and we went downstairs to wait for Mokie and Seto.

Seto and Mokie came downstairs and Seto said to Samuel "don't you look handsome." Samuel turned around and he said "momma said that I was, what did you call it?" I smiled at him and I said "I said that you were styling." That made Seto laugh out loud and Mokie looked at us like we were both crazy. We got into the car and Seto drove to the address that Yugi gave us. It was a really quaint Country Western place called "The Hole in the Wall. We went inside and Yugi called out and we went over and I introduced my son to everyone and they all made him feel welcomed. As we all sat around this huge table we talked, laughed and just had one heck of a good time. The Band started playing this song, and Joey, Tristan and Duke started singing with the band and we all started laughing as they sang:

Run your car off the side of the road  
Get stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhere  
Or get yourself in a bind,  
Lose the shirt off your back,  
Need a floor, need a couch, need a bus fare…

This is where the rubber meets the road  
This is where the cream is gonna rise  
This is what you really didn't know  
This is where the truth don't lie

Find out who your friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas, get there fast  
Never stop to think "what's in it for me?"  
Or "it's way too far"  
They just show on up  
With their big ol' heart  
Find out who your friends are.

Everybody wants to slap your back  
Wants to shake your hand  
When you're up on top of that mountain  
Then one of those rocks will get wet  
And you slide back down  
Look up and see who's around then

This aint where the road comes to an end  
This aint where the band wagon stops  
This is just one of those times when  
A lotta folks jump off.

Find out who your friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas, get there fast  
Never stop to think "what's in it for me?"  
Or "it's way too far"  
They just show on up  
With their big ol' heart  
Yeah find out who your friends are.

When the water's high  
When the weather's not so fair  
When the well runs dry  
Who's gonna be there?

Yeah find out who your friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas, get there fast  
Never stop to think "what's in it for me?"  
Or "it's way too far"  
They just show on up  
With their big ol' heart  
Find out who your friends are.

Yeah yeah

Find out who your friends are.

Run your car off the side of the road  
Get stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhere  
Man I been there  
Or get yourself in a bind  
Lose the shirt off your back  
Need a floor, need a couch  
Need a bus fare…  
Man I been there  
Man I been there…

When the band stopped playing and they stopped singing we all clapped and then Joey let out the loudest YAHOO!! And we all nearly fell off out chairs in laughter. Samuel and Mokie were having the time of their lives watching all of us make fools out of ourselves.

The waitress brought us our food and at first Samuel didn't know how to eat ribs, but then Seto surprised all of us by telling him "you just pick it up with your hands and eat the meat off the bones" then he showed Samuel how. But the time we were done eating I don't know who had the most sauce on them Samuel, Mokie or Seto. Seto took the boys to get cleaned up and when they came back, Seto said "I have something that I want to say and then he walked over to where I was sitting and he got down on one knee and he said "Tea will you please marry me?"

Everyone at the table started cheering including Mokie and my son. I had tears running down my face as I looked into the face of the man that I truly loved and I said "yes, I'll marry you." Seto took a black box out of his pocket and when he opened it I almost fainted. There inside was the most beautiful ring that I'd ever seen. He took it out and slipped it on my finger and then he kissed me. As he stood up he took my hand and asked me to dance, we walked out onto the dance floor and as he took me into his arms, he looked at the band and nodded and they started playing the man started singing:

With a little luck this ol truck will get me home today  
With a little more Ill still have this job tomorrow  
Weather man says a wet weekend he just might be right  
But rain or shine youll be mine tonight

Thats all I need to know  
In a world where most things come and go  
Ill always have you to hold  
And thats all I need to know

Heaven knows I aint even close to bein gods gift to women  
But in your arms I feel like I am  
I dont know it all, I sure cant solve  
The problems of the human race  
But I know how to bring a smile to your face

Thats all I need to know  
In a world where most things come and go  
Ill always have you to hold  
And thats all I need to know

Darlin, say it one more time  
You will forever be mine

Thats all I need to know  
In a world where most things come and go  
Ill always have you to hold  
And thats all I need to know  
Ill always have you to hold  
Thats all I need to know

He held me in his arms and as we dance, it was like we were the only people in the world that night. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close and oh, how good it felt to be held my the man that had just asked me to marry him.

When the song was over, and we held hands and walked back to the table, Joey turned to Yugi and said "Wow, is it getting hot in here?" They both laughed and when Seto and I turned red, everyone one started to laugh.

That's when Mai stood up and raised her glass of beer and said "I want to toast the happy couple, and Tea this isn't our Anniversary, this is your engagement party." Tears ran down my face and I realized how much these friends of my really loved me and Seto.

Samuel picked up his glass of soda and he said "me toast now, to my momma and new daddy, I love you both." Well that made all of us start to cry and Seto went over and picked him up and said "son, I love you and your momma so much" and then he kissed Samuel. I turned to Mokie and I kissed him and whispered "I'm so happy to be getting you as my brother-in-law, I love you."

Everyone stood up and shouted "TO THE HAPPY COUPLE AND THEIR NEW FAMILY!!!!!"

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

It was close to two in the morning when the party ended and the boys were asleep. Seto called ahead and asked if Helga would have the door unlocked when we got home and then he whispered "I did it" and she squealed so loud that he almost dropped the phone. We told everyone good-night and we did give everyone a big hug and as we pulled up to the front door, there stood both Roland and Helga in their robes with goofy smiles on their faces.

Roland and Seto carried Samuel and Mokie upstairs as Helga and I followed. I showed her the ring that Seto gave me and she wiped away tears of happiness from her face. Roland carried Mokie to his room and Helga went to help get his clothes changed and as Seto laid Samuel on his bed, I looked up into the face of the man that had changed our lives and I kissed him. We were getting a little hot and bothered when all of a sudden the moment was stopped by Samuel saying "momma, me got to go bathroom.

Seto and I smiled at each other as he picked up Samuel and helped him to the bathroom and as he carried him back to bed, Seto whispered "that was close. I want to make love to you so badly but I don't think that we want our son to witness it." I smiled at him and I laid my head on his chest and then he lifted my head and kissed me before he left to go to his room. As I closed the door and thought about tonight, I smiled as I remembered all the friends that we have and the good time that we had tonight, oh yeah, he did call Samuel his son. I got ready for bed and that night I had the most erotic dream of Seto making love to me, and believe me it was really hot.

The next morning, Samuel woke me by kissing my cheek and as I opened my eyes I smiled at my son. "Momma, is Seto going to be my new daddy?" He asked.

I grabbed my son and gave him a big hug and kiss and I told him "yes, he is." Samuel then said "yeah!" and he started jumping on my bed. I laughed and I got up and then I told him "hey, are you hungry? We better get dressed and go eat."

Samuel laughed as I got his clothes out and as he changed he opened the door and as he ran out he said "hurry or I eat it all." I was still laughing as I put on my slacks and as I turned around there in the doorway was stood Seto. He was looking at me with a silly grin on his face. He walked in and took me in his arms and as he kissed me he said "good morning beautiful" and then he took my hand and we walked downstairs and went to the kitchen.

Later that day, I got a call from Mai and she wanted to know if I had thought about my wedding gown and how I wanted it to look?" I laughed and told her "you know I haven't even thought about it yet" then I asked if she could go with me to pick a gown out?" We made plans to go tomorrow and as I hung up the phone a pair of arms circled my waist and I was pulled back into Seto's embrace. "Making plans to see someone already are you?" he teased. I turned around and put my arms around his neck and kissed him before I said "wouldn't you like to know."

Seto then told me "take this card and I want you go get the most beautiful gown that you can." I then gave him a hug and as I grabbed the card, I laughed as I ran out of the room and I said "wow, me and Mai can have lots of fun with this." I heard Seto's laughter as I ran upstairs.

Mai took me to the place that she got her gown and I told the lady what I wanted my gown to look like and she drew a picture and I had tears in my eyes as I looked at my dream gown. The gown was like out of a fairy tale, it was floor length with long sleeves. The bodice had a scooped neckline, but not to low. The body was kind of a-frame with lots of lace on it. The hair piece was made to look like I had little flowers surrounding my head, and the veil ran down the back of my gown. I almost jumped up and down as I looked at the sketch the lady drew and when she was done, I gave her a hug. Then I really got worried when I wondered what it would cost to make the gown, but when the lady told me the price I couldn't believe that she could make such a beautiful gown for what she quoted me.

Mai laughed out loud as she told me "honey, this is my step sister and together we will make your gown for you. Now, we have to go get you shoes, nylons, gloves, and then she whispered panties and I turned beet red." They laughed at my reaction and then Pricilla said "Mai always was one to get me to blush with her outrageous suggestions." I then laughed as we left the shop and went in search for the rest of my outfit. When we got to the shop that sold ladies unmentionables, Mai took me to pick out my trousseau, and I really turned red when she showed me some of the things that women wear on their wedding nights. I ended up buying this beautiful little number that Mai "assured me would make Seto's heart rate go up." We were still laughing as she took me home.

Mai told me that "when Pricilla had the gown done, she'd come and get me for a fitting." I told her thanks and gave her a hug and kiss and went inside to find my husband to be, my son and my brother-in-law all sitting on the couch with Helga giving them the riot act.

As I stood there listening I had to either sit down or fall down, so I sat down. Helga was telling them "Seto Eugene Kaiba, you know better then to start a water balloon fight! I don't believe in spanking, but in your case I just might change my mind. You got these poor little boys in trouble and Mokuba James Kaiba you know better then to listen when someone says let's have a water balloon fight! And then she looked at Samuel who was trying not to laugh and she said and you Samuel Mica Jennings you know better then to listen to these two! Well all three of you are grounded for one week. No games, television and all of you will go and apologize to poor Roland for making him your target of your water balloon escapade!"

I had to leave and go to the kitchen because I was laughing so hard, and when I got there, there sat Roland still trying to dry his hair looking like a drown rat. When I saw him I sat down and started laughing so hard that I nearly wet my pants. I apologized for laughing at him and Roland smiled and said "it was so much fun, but they got into trouble." We both were still laughing when Helga came into the kitchen and she had tears of laughter running down her face as she saw me. "Did you have fun today?" I asked her. "We sure did." she said. I lost it and fell off the chair and hit the floor.

Seto, Mokie and Samuel all walked in about then and Seto stood there with his hands on his hips and he said "having fun at our expense are you?" I got off the floor and said through my laughter yes, and he looked at Mokie and Samuel and asked "what should we do to her?" Samuel said "lets get her wet too!" I started running and I made it out the back door, only to be hit with water balloons till I was really soaked. I was laughing till tears ran down my face. I'm so damn lucky to be marrying into this family, there's never a dull moment here.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this Chapter.

Chapter Fifteen

The next few weeks it was so hectic around here, with me getting my Wedding Gown fitted, making the guest list, choosing what food to be served at the reception to what we wanted our Wedding Cake to be. If it wasn't for Mai and Helga, I think that Seto and I would of gone nuts.

One day after the last fitting, Mai and I were talking and she brought up the subject of sex, and I turned beet red. She laughed and said "you act like you've never made love before." I smiled and said "oh, I've made love, but not with Seto yet." Mai's eyes got really big and she said "on this cassette tape is the most sensual love song, if you ever want to get him into the mood, just play this tape."

Two days later, Helga suggested that she and Roland wanted to take both Mokie and Samuel to the movies, and Seto and I could have some time alone." I could of just died, because I really wanted to be alone with Seto. I gave her a hug and thanked her and Roland. She had prepared a small intimate dinner for the two of us and after we ate we went to the living room and I asked Seto to dance. I put on the tape not knowing what was on it and well, we both got turned on by the song. As we danced and listened to the words, well it didn't take us very long before we were actually making love on the floor, to the song: "I'll make love to you, by Boyz II Men.

Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask

Chorus:  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to

Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do

Chorus

Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life

We made love to each other and it was so beautiful. Seto was a very gentle man as he made love to me. It was so wonderful to finally be held in the arms of my man as we passionately made love to each other. After, we held each other and cried tears of joy. "You are the most beautiful woman that I've ever known" Seto said to me as he was kissing me. We didn't even know that the tape had stopped playing till we noticed the silence and we both laughed and he said "that song is really lethal isn't it?"

Seto stood up and picked me up and carried me over to the couch where he took the cover and wrapped it around us as we sat there holding each other. I guess we fell asleep, because the next thing we knew, Roland was saying "I think that you two had better get dressed before Helga gets in here." He was chuckling as he left the room. Seto and I blushed as we got dressed and he tried to get the cover back on the couch when the door opened and there stood Helga.

She had her hands on her hips as she said "it's about time or and that cover is on upside down. Please fix it before you two go upstairs." She was chuckling to herself as she closed the door. Seto held me and then he said "we'd better go to bed, in our own rooms before two little men find us down here." We fixed the cover, walked upstairs and he kissed me again outside my room. As I closed my door, I closed my eyes. That was even better than my dream was.

Soon almost everything was ready for our Wedding, all we had to do was to write our vows. We were going to have the Wedding in the back yard at the gazebo. I asked Mai to be my Maid of Honor, Mokuba was going to be Seto's Best Man, we asked Samuel if he would be our Ring Bearer and he jumped up and down and then asked "what's that?" Seto explained to him and Samuel said "me will be that." I had gone over and talked to Solomon and asked him to walk me down the aisle and he said "I'd be honored to." So all Seto and I had to do was write our vows.

Helga has asked if "she could have a special dinner party and invite everyone who is going to be at the Wedding?" So tonight we were going to have a pre-Wedding Dinner Party, and as I look around this table at the people who have become so very important part of our lives, I have to wipe away a tear because I'm so very happy. There is so much to be thankful for and as we sit around the table and tell stories and joke around there is so much laughter in this house. We are so very blessed to have each other and all of our friends and families. I can hardly wait to be married to my one and only, my Knight in Shining Armor.

When the evening was over and as all of our friends said good-night, they all said "we can hardly wait to see this Wedding that will bring you both together."

After Mokie and Samuel were in bed, Seto and I went outside and walked through the garden. As we walked, the stars were out shining down upon us as if giving up their blessing in our coming Wedding. Seto took me into his arms and he whispered "in one day, I will be married to the most wonderful woman in the world and then I can make love to you as my beautiful wife and mother of our son." We kissed and then he walked my upstairs to my room and kissed me good-night and kissed me before he went to his room.

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh nor do I own the song in this chapter

Chapter Sixteen

Roland had the gardeners make sure that the back yard was immaculate and that the flowers were placed around the gazebo and that all the chairs were placed exactly where they were suppose to be. Mai and Pricilla were helping me get dressed and Mai was fixing my hair. When they were done, I couldn't believe it was me looking back at me in the mirror.

Roland was in with Seto, Mokuba and Samuel making sure that they were dress in their tuxedos and he looked at them and said "all of you look very handsome today. Samuel smiled and said "bet mommy is real pretty too, isn't she daddy?" Seto looked at his brother and Roland and they all smiled when Samuel called Seto daddy. Then it was time for Seto and Mokie to go out to stand beside the Minister, and Roland gave Samuel the pillow with the rings on it and had him wait till the music started.

The door opened and Solomon walked in and when he saw me he said "Tea you're a vision of loveliness" then Mai and Pricilla left to go sit down with the other guests and Solomon offered me his arm and then the music started and we started walking down the aisle towards Seto.

The Minister began: "Dearly Beloved, we are here today to join these two in Holy Matrimony. Who has given away this woman to this man?" Roland whispered to Samuel and he stood up and said "I do." Everyone smiled and chuckled, and then the Minister said "these two people have written their own vows and I will ask Tea to begin.

Tea's Vows:

Today we stand before our family, friends and God, I Tea Marie Jennings give myself to you Seto Eugene Kaiba. The day you came into our lives, you change everything for us. I once thought that we would be alone forever, but someone sent a Knight in Shining Armor to come and rescue me and my son. Today I pledge my love to you, I will always be faithful only to you. I will love you forever and ever.

When Tea was done, the Minister turned to Seto and he said please say your vows.

Seto's Vows:

Today we stand before our family, friends and God, I Seto Eugene Kaiba give myself to you Tea Marie Jennings. The day that my brother saw you our lives have changed for the better. I never thought that I would ever find my true soul mate, but I did in you. You are my one and only and I will pledge my love to you, I will always be faithful to only you. I will love you forever and ever.

After Seto was done then Minister continued by saying "may I please have the ring?" Samuel walked up and handed the Minister the pillow and he smiled at my son and took the rings. He then whispered to Samuel "you can go sit down now." Samuel smiled and went to sit down next to Helga. Then the Minister handed each of us the rings and we exchanged rings and when we were done, the Minister said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your wife."

Seto smiled down at me and took me into his arms and kissed me. Then everyone there started clapping and cheering. We then walked towards the arcadia doors and went inside to the Ball Room where Helga had the Reception ready for us.

Everyone followed us and they each greeted us as Mr. & Mrs. Seto Kaiba. We got hugs and kisses from everyone, then we went to sit down and the waiters that Helga hired served the food and we all ate and talked and laughed at some of the funny things that happened to us as we were planning the Wedding.

The same band for the Hole in the Wall was playing music for us and then everyone stood and toasted both Seto and I. Then Helga stood and tapped her glass and said "it's time for the married couple to dance their first dance together.

Seto took my hand and as he held me in his arms, Helga nodded to the band and they started playing "I Cross My Heart as the singer sang the words.

Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow.

[Chorus:  
I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.

You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be.

[Chorus

And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
A love as true as mine.

As we listened to the words tears filled our eyes as we danced together as husband and wife. Right then Seto whispered to me and I nodded and he motioned to Samuel and he ran over to us he shouted mommy and daddy, and Seto picked him up and we danced with our son between us. Soon the other couples joined us on the floor. It was like a fairy tale come true for both of us. As I looked at my husband and son I wondered what our next child would be?

Then it was time for us to go change and we decided that we'd just stay home for our honeymoon so that we could be with our son. Seto has grown to love Samuel as his own and visa versa. Mokuba is more like our son then my brother-in-law and I'm always giving him hugs and kisses as I do my own little boy.

We have been married for over six months today, and I've been feeling sick lately and I went to the doctor and he told me that I'm pregnant. I was so happy and when I told Seto, well he stood up and yelled "YES!!" So now Samuel and Mokuba will soon have a sibling. I wonder if it will be a boy or girl?

I'm the happiest woman in the entire world. I guess there is someone looking down on us from up above and he gave us his blessings to be happy. Seto came into our lives when we were needing someone and I found a man who loved not only me but my son.

THE END

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, Joanne-Mimi, Nightfall2525, Princess Miyazawa, The Great Empress, SkooyGurl and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
